Killing's Only Half The Job
by XXX Hard Core Fans
Summary: A Bond collab by Ian & De! Ian, as Bond's apprentice, teams up with Danielle Stronghold, a French agent. Together, they plan to complete their hardest mission yet...or will they? Sometimes, people aren't everything they seem to be.
1. Another Day on the Job

A/N: Oooh yeah, a Bond fic, this is what you've all been waiting for. First chapter written by Ian.  
  
  
Bond crouched in the shadows in wait. Beside him, his trusty partner 009 sat silently, staring through the scope of his sniper rifle. Bond glanced over his shoulder then gave 009 the command to fire. With stunning accuracy, the bullet sliced through the night air, and caught the single security guard in the throat.  
  
"Good work." Bond whispered in his ear as he quickly dismantled the gun.  
  
"No sweat." 009 replied coolly, drawing himself into a crouch.  
  
Bond removed his Walther PPK from its harness, and attached the silencer. Together, they scaled the fence, and dropped down into the realm of the secret base. Bond ran over to the security guard, and quickly relieved him of his security card and weapon. "Here, take this," Bond said, tossing a hand grenade to 009.  
  
He placed it in a pouch in his jacket, and proceeded to the door. After Bond swiped the card, 009 gently pushed the door open and entered the dimly lit hallway. He glanced around and checked his surroundings. The hallway was a single corridor that took a right hand turn about 100 meters away. The soft clink of metal boots could be heard from somewhere in the building. The two agents stealthily proceeded down the hallway until they reached the corner.  
  
Suddenly, a guard rounded the corner, bumping into Bond. The guard let out a yelp like that of a wounded dog as 007 unloaded two rounds into his abdomen. Thinking quickly, 009 removed the pin from the grenade and rolled it down the hallway, where the rapid clink of many boots could now be heard accompanying the distinctive click of assault rifles being loaded. "Let's get out of here," 009 whispered to his partner. Bond agreed with a nod of his head, and they took off toward the exit. The grenade went off just as they made it through the door, shaking the entire facility.  
  
***  
  
"And what the hell did you call that?!" M demanded of them. 009 glanced sidelong at his former partner, who seemed to be taking much of the heat for the flop on their last assignment in Russia. "I expect better from you 007," she said with a scowl on her face. "As for you 009, I have a special assignment for you to clean your record on."  
  
"Will I be working with a partner?" he inquired.  
  
"I highly doubt it after what happened in Russia. You are dismissed 009. I shall brief you on your next mission tomorrow. As for you 007…"  
  
***  
  
Once he was alone in his office, 009 took off his shoes and put his feet up on his desk. He paged his secretary, Penelope Smallbush to see if anyone had left him a message. Penelope was once an understudy of Ms. Moneypenny, the secretary of 007, but she had graduated from that role, and been given a spot in his office.  
  
"Has anyone left me a message Penelope?"  
  
"No sir," rang the reply over the intercom, "anything I can do for you?"  
  
"I could go for a long drive along the coast, do I have anything to do today?"  
  
"No sir."  
  
"Thank you Ms. Smallbush."  
  
"You're welcome, sir."  
  
***  
  
"Hello Q, how are things?"   
  
"Ah, hello 009, not too good. It seems James has lost another important piece of equipment."  
  
"That is to be expected Q. Say, do you happen to have a Vanquish sitting around?"  
  
"As a matter of fact, I do, but I want this one returned. You are not James Bond. Remember that."  
  
"I know Q, thanks a lot."  
  
"You're welcome Ian. Try not to get caught."  
  
***  
  
Ian rolled down the windows of the Aston Martin V12 Vanquish, and cranked the ignition. The 5.9 Liter engine roared to life. A grin crept across his face as he shifted up through the gears and shot away from MI6. The brisk ocean breeze swept through his car as it rocketed along the coastline. Ian up-shifted to sixth gear and the car let out a roar as it shot down the coast at over 150 miles per hour. Ian through back his head and let out a laugh.  
  
  
A/N: Hope you people out there in collab land enjoy this one. 


	2. Many Names

~*~A/N: Hellll yeeeeaaaaaaaahhhh. De's turn. (Have I mentioned that I LOVE Bond??)  
  
  
  
Luca Jurskadov couldn't believe his luck. He'd been in France on his very first mission to deliver a case of explosive weaponry to his boss's advisor, when he ran into a beautiful French woman by a fruit cart in the center of a market in Paris. She had been purchasing ripe grapes from a vendor when he noticed her, and before long, they were engaged in a long conversation on the sidewalk. He didn't know French, but he spoke some English, as did she, though, she had a heavy accent, but they were able to communicate. Her name, she told him, was Clarissa Neupon, and he was immediately drawn into her deep cat-like green eyes. Within thirty minutes of knowing her, he had asked her up to his hotel room, and she accepted the invitation wole-heartedly. When they'd arrived in his suite, she pulled off her long black coat, draping it over a nearby chair, revealing a short black skirt and red silk blouse. It wasn't long before both their clothes were shed, and they were tangled in the sheets on the large king-sized bed.   
  
Luca groaned with ecstacy as Clarissa moved on top of him. His boss, the Russian spy named Rahl Fedrochav, had warned him not to mix business with pleasure, as it *was* his very first mission, but he couldn't resist Clarissa's sex-appeal. Everything about her, from her breathtaking looks to her mysterious accent, was intriguing. He climaxed quickly, clutching handfulls of the thin white sheet as he gasped with pleasure. He collapsed against the pillows as Clarissa moved off of him, standing, and shaking her hair free of tangles. Luca reclined in the bed, admiring her sunkissed skin as she put on her black lace bra and skirt.   
  
"Why are you in such a hurry to leave?" he asked, wishing she'd stay a little longer. Clarissa laughed, turning to her coat, rummaging through the pockets. She was probably searching for a cigarette, Luca figured. He leaned over to the nightstand to retrive his lighter, prepared to ask for a smoke. Suddenly, an ear-shattering sound filled the air, and Luca cried out as an unbearable pain sliced through his chest. He glanced down, seeing his thick crimson blood run down the bare skin of his stomach, and he looked up in shock at Clarissa, who held a black smoking gun.  
  
"Didn't anybody ever tell you not to mix business with pleasure?" she said, her scarlet lips twisted in a half-smile. Luca stared at his wound with despair, and he clutched at his chest, his fingers becoming slippery with his own blood. She fired again, and his world slowly turned to black.  
  
~*~  
  
The bright red Ford Thunderbird raced through the streets of Paris. Danielle Stronghold sat in the driver's seat, holding the steering wheel casually with one hand, the toe of her black leather boot pressed on the gas pedal. She lowered her black sunglasses over her emerald eyes and focused her attention on the winding road in front of her. Her left hand snaked into her pocket, and she felt the handle of her beloved black pistol, which was still warm from the day's events. Danielle laughed to herself. Luca Jurskadov was, by far, the most gullible man she'd ever met. Someone ought to tell Rahl Fedrochav to find new men for his missions, she thought. The Russians were surely losing their edge.  
  
Danielle's 'Bird squealed to a stop on the corner of 3rd Street, in front of a large brown building. A sign hung on the front door, which displayed the words "Soon to be Renovated". The building was shabby, and, from the outside, appeared to be falling apart. It looked as though it hadn't been used in decades.   
Danielle stepped out of her car, locking it immediately. She bent to the side mirror and raised her glasses, inspecting her reflection thoughtfully.   
  
"Tres formidable," she murmered to herself, pleased with what she saw. She straightened, and headed for the building, knowing she looked fantastic, as always. Her thick, wavy chestnut hair was never out of place, and fell just below her shoulders. Her chiseled features gave her a sharp, intimidating look, and her green eyes were mysterious and reminiscant of a cat's. Her full lips were always red and moistened, drawing attention wherever she went. Danielle's skin was naturally bronze, and her body was well-fit and toned, causing every female to be envious of her, and every male to desire her.  
  
With a quick look over her shoulder, Danielle unlocked the heavy metal door and slipped inside the building, which was actually the secret station of one of the largest headquarters for British Intelligance outside of England.  
  
~*~  
  
"Bonjour," Danielle said to her secretary, Nicole Nouie. She strode past confidently, waltzing right into the grand office that belonged to her boss, Pierre LaSalle of Station F.  
  
"Ah, Ms. Stronghold," Pierre said, upon seeing her. "How did it go?"  
  
"Excellent, as expected," Danielle reported in a bored tone, perching on his desk, and lighting a cigarette. "These missions are getting too easy, Pierre. I can kill these ridiculous spies in my sleep."  
  
Pierre chuckled.  
  
"Well, Ms. Stronghold," he said. "I suppose you will be happy with what I have to tell you."  
  
Danielle looked at him curiously, raising her sunglasses to the top of her head.   
  
"Continue," she urged.  
  
"I have a brand new assignment for you," he said, settling back in his chair. "And it doesn't involve ameteur Russian agents."  
  
Danielle smiled, revealing her startlingly white smile.   
  
"Tres bien," she replied, leaning forward with curiosity. "I'm listening."  
  
  
A/N: Take it away, Ian. (And, yes, for the record, Danielle = me.) 


	3. Orders

A/N Deal: Chapter 3, version 2.0  
  
  
  
  
  
Ian stepped out of the Aston Martin V12 Vanquish that Q had loaned to him, and stared out across the Thames River. Slowly, knowning he had a task to complete, he turned away and walked toward the MI6 building, which sat near the banks of the River. The building was tall and brown with many windows yet few balconies, a strange occurrence for a waterfront building. The headquarters was built to look like a normal office building. However, its location made it stick out of the landscape, not like a sore thumb, but like a building that had been lifted from the graces of some far away city and dropped in an unorderly fashion on the banks of the Thames River.  
  
As Ian strode in his usual long, brisk, confident, purposeful steps, he removed his trademark metallic navy Oakley sunglasses from his face, and placed them delicatly in the breast pocket inside his coat. Once inside the building, he slid his card and registered himself at the desk, then proceeded directly for the elevator.  
  
Once he reached his floor of the building, he stepped off the elevator, and headed straight for his office.  
  
"Hello Ian," Penelope said from behind her desk. "You're hanging around James too much. You're late. They're waiting for you in M's office."  
  
"Thanks Penelope," Ian said with a smile, adding, "what would I do without you?"  
  
* * *  
  
"You're late 009. You have been around 007 far too much." M said with a scowl as he entered her office.  
  
"Good day to you too M." Ian replied with a light-hearted smile. "Hello James, long time no see."  
  
"If I had my way, you two would never see each other again." M said. "After that disaster in Turkey..."  
  
"I am sorry about that M, but it seems..." Ian began.  
  
"009, I am not about to take excuses from you." M shot back. "You have been around James far too much. You know I do not approve of his sexual antics which he claims are for 'Queen and Country'. Now, down to business. In spite of my best efforts to get the two of you separated, it seems that you will accompany each other for at least part of your next mission. This afternoon you will depart London for Paris together, and once there, you will contact Pierre LaSalle, head of Station F. James, he will give you papers and orders about where to proceed from there."  
  
"Yes ma'am." Bond replied, a sly grin on his face.  
  
"From France, you will travel through Germany to Denmark from where you will leave for Norway. In Norway, you will deliver a package to an old friend."  
  
"Thank you M, it's always a pleasure to meet old friends."  
  
"And James, if you even consider repeating your actions last time you were in France..."  
  
"You need not tell me M, I know." 007 said with a cheery smile.  
  
"Dismissed 007."  
  
"Good day M." Bond said as he walked casually out the door.  
  
"As for you 009," M said, turning to Ian who had been slouching in his chair. Once her glance fell upon him, he sat straight up. She had a glance that pierced the skin like a thousand icy needles that all went straight to the heart and began gnawing away.  
  
"Yes, ma'am?"  
  
"You will be accompning 007 as far as Paris. Two days after he leaves, you shall depart for Italy. Pierre may give you a partner to aid you in your mission. However, remember, the French are not to be trusted fully. Once in Italy, you are to go incognito, and make contact with the head of Station I. He will give you the rundown on some strange preceedings that have taken place recently. It seems there may be a major attack on a Mediterranean nation sometime within the next few months. It is your job to find who is planning this, and put an end to them. Use any resources necessary. Best of luck 009. The saftey of the world may depend on the success of your mission. Dismissed."  
  
"Thank you M. I will not fail you."  
  
"We shall see."  
  
"Farewell M." Ian said as he walked out the door, shutting it behind him. He tipped his hat to Ms. Moneypenny as he walked out of the office, and proceeded down the hallway to prepare for his upcomming mission.  
  
* * *  
  
"So James, what did happen last time in France?" Ian asked once they were on board the plane, and well on their way to Paris.  
  
"Let's just say I did more work for Queen and Country than I did for British Intelligence, and M has never let me hear the last of it."  
  
"Ah, sounds like a harsh punishment."  
  
"Let's not talk about that, shall we? I have some friends in France who I'll introduce you to. I think you'll like her." He replied with a wink and a smile.  
  
* * *  
  
Ian was the first to descend from the plane in Paris. To an onlooker, he would have seemed a giant next to the technicians who were barely five and a half feet. Ian, standing at 6 feet and 3 inches, towered over them. However, he did not have an overpowering presence about him. To a more careful observer, they would notice how his short brown hair, cut precisly to a half inch, did not move in the cool evening breeze. His outlined face against the sun was a sight to be seen. As well as the glint in his dark brown eyes that were outlined by long, black eyelashes, that held secrets only time would unveil. His face curved into a V-shaped jaw, that, along with his bushy eyebrows and pointy yet slightly curved nose, gave him a distinct face that would be marked by many a man throught his days.  
  
"Well, isn't that a beautiful sight?" Bond said, descending behind him. "Paris at sunset is a beautiful thing."  
  
"So I have heard tell, yet I have never seen it for myself." 009 replied.  
  
"Well, its about time we were on our way. We have places to go and people to see." Bond stated, and expressed his statement by moving toward the car that was waiting for them.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
There you go De. 


	4. The First Night in Paris

~*~*A/N: Eeee Bond movie marathon on all weekend!! SUCH inspiration.*~*~  
  
  
  
:-:CHAPTER 4:-:  
  
  
  
Danielle stood at the airport, tapping her foot impatiently. Pierre has sent her to escort two British spies back to Station F, but he wouldn't tell her who she was supposed to meet. She wondered how on earth she was to know who she was looking for, but Pierre swore that nothing would go wrong. Danielle sighed to herself, and rummaged through her bag for a cigarette. After searching for a few moments, she found one, and straightened, smoothing out her short black dress. She lit the cigarette and raised it to her ruby lips, inhaling the smoke deeply, and looked at the passengers carefully as they departed the plane. Finally, her eyes came to rest on two men in crisp black suits, one a few inches taller than the other. Danielle let out a cloud of smoke slowly as she took in this image. They approached her slowly, and she hid a smirk as she noticed both pairs of eyes travel up and down her body before coming to a permanent rest at her face.  
  
"I presume you're here for us," said the taller man.   
  
"Oui," Danielle said. "Station F sent me." She turned to the slightly shorter man, and smiled at him in greeting. "James," she said, embracing him fondly, "it's been a while."  
  
"Years," Bond agreeed. He pulled away from her after a moment and gestured to the man on his right. "This is Ian. I've been teaching him the way of our world. He's gotten to be very good; one day he might even be better than me."  
  
"Really," Danielle said, raising her eyebrows. She looked up at Ian, regarding him closely. "I'm Danielle Stronghold," she introduced, holding out her hand for him to shake. "But you can call me Dani, if you'd like."   
  
"Nice to meet you," Ian replied smoothly, taking her hand with a firm grip.   
  
"Well, we'd better head back to Station F so you can meet with Pierre," Danielle said, turning, and motioning for James and Ian to follow her to her shiny T-Bird. They slid into the car - Danielle in the driver's seat, James in the passenger side, and Ian in the back. "My secretary made reservations for you tonight at La Riviera. The suites are rather comfortable, as I'm sure you will see for yourself." Ian rolled his eyes; he didn't miss the sideways glance that Danielle slid James after informing them of their nighttime arrangements. He gazed out the window at the streets of Paris as Danielle and James chatted idly, catching up. Ian didn't care much for small talk.  
  
~*~  
  
Nicole, Danielle's secretary, smiled politely at Ian and James as they walked past her desk, and into Pierre's office.   
  
"Well, well," Pierre said, standing from his plush chair, "if it isn't 007 *and* his apprentice, 009."  
  
"He wont be my apprentice for too much longer, Mr. LaSalle," James said. "We're planning to part ways today. Ian is going to be on his own."  
  
"Yes," Pierre agreed, "I have an assignment for him as well. But I will speak with you about that later," he added, gesturing to Ian with a pen.  
  
"So what do you need from me?" James asked, settling down in a chair across from Pierre. Ian took a seat next to him, and Danielle, feeling at home, leaned on the edge of the desk, glancing back and forth between the two British agents. Pierre handed James a large folder with the word "Confidential" written across it in red ink.  
  
"I need you to deliver this to a friend of mine in Norway. Make sure you do it swiftly, for the information that the folder holds is extremely important."  
  
James nodded, tucking the folder inside his jacket.   
  
"Not a problem, sir."  
  
"I didn't think it would be. You're one of the best agents around."  
  
James only laughed modestly.  
  
"Ms. Stronghold, would you be so kind as to show James and Ian to La Riviera?" Pierre asked, turning to her. She narrowed her glittering green eyes at him.  
  
"Are you going to tell me what my next assignment is or not?" she asked hotly. "Or am I just an escort service?"  
  
James and Ian shared a look, and glanced at Pierre to gauge his reaction. Surpisingly, he didn't seem to mind the fact that Danielle had just talked back to him. He only sat back down in his oversized chair and chuckled, his misty gray eyes dancing as he laughed.  
  
"You always did have a knack for being impatient," Pierre said, shaking his head. Danielle, however, did not appear amused. He sighed, and added, "You will get your assignment. Don't worry, mademoiselle."  
  
"Merci," she replied, standing. She turned, nodding to James and Ian. "Let's go. La Riviera awaits you."  
  
"Good luck to you, Agent 007," Pierre said to James. He glanced at Ian. "I'll see you in the morning, as well as you, Ms. Stronghold. Have a good night, and don't get yourselves into any trouble in Paris!"  
  
"Don't worry about it," Ian muttered as the three of them exited the room.  
  
"He seems very fond of you," James said to Danielle, walking down the hallway. She shot him a look, and rolled her eyes.  
  
"Seems that way."  
  
"Well, he always speaks highly of you to me," he replied. "I think Pierre just likes giving you a hard time."  
  
Danielle smirked as she slid behind the wheel of her 'Bird.  
  
"Let's just hope he gives me a challanging assignment," she said, turning the keys in the engine. "I'm tired of these ridiculous runs that I can complete with my hands tied behind my back."  
  
"Confident, aren't we?" Ian cracked from the backseat.  
  
"Oui," Danielle agreed, meeting his eyes in the rearview mirror, before stepping on the pedal and quickly speeding off.   
  
~*~  
  
"Trois cent et un," Danielle said, pausing outside Ian's room. She held out a brass key, dropping it into his hand.   
  
"Merci," he said, with a grin. She laughed.  
  
"Good night," she said to him, before guiding James down the hall to Room 302. Ian watched, shaking his head slightly as Danielle opened the door, and walked in beside him.   
  
"James Bond always gets the girl," Ian muttered, opening the door of his suite.  
  
~*~  
  
Danielle reached around to the back of her dress, unzipped it, and let it drop to the floor. She stood in the middle of the room, quite nude, with the exception of the holster strapped around her upper thigh, which contained her gun, and the black stilettos on her feet. She flung the dress to the side with the pointed toe of her shoe, all the while maintaining full eye contact with James.  
  
"Still the same old Dani Stronghold," he said, with an appreciative laugh.   
  
"Who else would I be?" she replied, sauntering towards him. He leaned forward and kissed her roughly, before reaching down and unstrapping the holster, dropping it on the thick carpeted floor.  
  
"Can't risk you trying to kill me in bed," he joked, kicking the weapon behind him carelessly.   
  
Danielle raised her eyebrows, blinking.  
  
"Do you think I'll tire you out that much, James?" she replied with an innocent smile. He laughed again, and lead her towards the large bed.  
  
~*~  
  
Ian lay in bed against the large pillows, his hands tucked behind his head. He was excited to begin his first solo assignment. While he enjoyed his time spent with James Bond, he was looking forward to being on his own; he was pleased that M trusted him enough to complete his very own mission. He knew that he would be successful - he would make M16 proud.  
  
  
~*~*A/N: Oo. Yay.*~*~ 


	5. Footsteps

A/N: Ian's Chapter  
  
  
  
"Farewell 007. Best of luck." Ian said to Bond as he parted to the airport.  
  
"Same to you 009." Bond said, adding, "Don't do anything I wouldn't do."  
  
"I would never dream of it James." Ian said, watching as Dani and 007 embraced passionately in a farewell kiss.  
  
"Well, it's about time we were off." Ian said as Bond walked away.  
  
"Oui." Dani replied.  
  
* * *  
  
"So Mr…Mr…"  
  
"Ian is fine."  
  
"So Ian, what do you like to do for fun?" Dani asked him with a glance over from the driver's seat. She sat on her hip with her left hand draped over the top of the wheel, her right hand holding her ever-present cigarette.  
  
"Oh, all kinds of things." Ian replied with a grin.  
  
"Really…" Dani said, a suggestive tone in her voice. "Perhaps you can show me sometime."  
  
"We shall see."  
  
* * *  
  
When they got back to the office, Pierre was nowhere to be found. In fact, there was no one in the entire office. This seemed odd to Ian, and he made note of it in the back of his mind.  
  
"So Ian, care to step into my office?" Dani asked suggestively. Ian glanced over at her. She was standing with her heels crossed, her red skirt extending about halfway down her muscular thighs. In her left hand she held her trademark cigarette. Her head was bent forward a bit, and she was sucking on the fingernail of her right index finger.  
  
Ian did not say a word, but walked casually over to her. When he was close, he wrapped his arm around her waist and said, "Lead the way."  
  
She looked up at him with a twinkle in her eye saying, "Are you getting fresh with me?"  
  
"Only if you want me to." He said with a smile as she led him away by the hand to her office.  
  
She closed her office door behind them, and then turned to Ian. She put her index finger on his sternum and slowly marched him backwards until the desk was against his backside. He slinked his arms behind her back so that his hands were resting in the small of her back. He pulled her up towards him and lightly kissed her on the lips.  
  
She wrapped an arm around his neck, with her other hand still on his chest, and returned the kiss with more intensity.  
  
She had the disgusting taste of smoke on her breath, but Ian could deal with it. He felt her hand moving slowly down his torso.  
  
She unbuckled his belt with one hand, continuing to kiss him with increasing passion.  
  
"My you are a big boy like James said."  
  
"Your name is quite accurate." Ian replied with a grin.  
  
Suddenly, there was the sound of a door opening. "Ms. Stronghold, are you here?" Pierre's voice rang throughout the station. His footsteps rang through the empty halls, drawing closer and closer to her office.  
  
"Shit, if he catches me in here with someone again, I'm done for." Dani said, a look of panic and concern in her eyes.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
That's a good place to leave off… 


	6. Anger on the Rise

**A/N: ... Anyone else as shocked as I was by that chapter?! De here.  
  
  
  
::-6-::  
  
  
  
"Ms. Stronghold, are you here?"  
  
Danielle froze, glancing towards the door. Pierre's footsteps grew louder and louder, and she could picture him walking through the hall, heading for his office. In no more than three seconds, she bolted across the room, throwing herself in a nearby chair, and smoothed down her skirt. Ian adjusted his clothes, sitting in a chair on the other side of the room. They both looked towards the door and smiled at Pierre innocently as he entered, greeting him simultaneously.   
  
"Bonjour."  
  
"Good day."  
  
Pierre glanced at Ian and Danielle suspiciously, but said nothing, as he walked swiftly to his desk. He organized a few papers, stacking them neatly, before turning to the two agents.  
  
"Has M informed you of your mission, 009?" Pierre asked Ian.  
  
"I have the jist of it. But you should probably give me the details."  
  
"I need you to report to Station I, which is located in Rome, Italy. There, you will meet the head of the Station. His name is Tony Castonelli; he will inform you of the possible attack on one of the Mediterranean nations. Tony will give you specific orders on how to go about finding the people behind the planned attack."  
  
"And what of me?" Danielle asked, looking annoyed.  
  
"You are to accompany 009 on this mission."  
  
"What?!" She did not look pleased.  
  
"I said, you are to accomp--"  
  
"I heard you," she replied coldly. "I thought you were going to give me my own assignment. I don't need anyone's help."  
  
"Ms. Stronghold," Pierre said, leaning back in his chair, and fiddling with a pen, "yesterday you were complaining about the simple nature of your past missions. I have just given you an assignment that is not only challenging, but extremely important. The security of the world rests on your shoulders. This is a very big step ahead from what you used to be dealing with."  
  
"Why do I need a partner then?" Danielle asked, crossing her arms over her chest. "Don't you trust me enough to complete this alone?"  
  
"It is safer if you have assistance," Pierre told her. "You don't know what you may be up against. You'll thank me one day."  
  
"I doubt it," Danielle said, standing. Without another word, she stormed out of the room, slamming the door behind her.  
  
"Is she always like this?" Ian asked warily. Pierre laughed.  
  
"She'll get over it," he replied. "Ms. Stronghold has quite a temper sometimes, but she always calms down eventually. She doesn't like it when anyone damages her ego."  
  
Ian smirked in response.   
  
"Be sure to tell her that you leave tomorrow. I scheduled a plane ride for the both of you to Italy first thing in the morning."  
  
"Thank you, Mr. LaSalle," Ian said, rising to his feet. "I promise that I will not let you down."  
  
"I know," Pierre replied confidently. He called out to Ian just as he was approaching the door. "Oh, and 009?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Try not to mix business with pleasure, hmm?"  
  
"Okay. Thanks for the tip, Mr. LaSalle." Ian laughed to himself, and walked out the door.  
  
~*~  
  
"Where are you headed off to in such a hurry?" Ian called to Danielle, who was unlocking her 'Bird.  
  
"Where do you suppose?" she replied without looking up. "To get a drink."  
  
"Mind if I join you?" he asked, slipping into the passenger seat without waiting for an answer.  
  
Danielle didn't even bother to respond. She just slid behind the wheel and pulled away from Station F. They drove in silence for five minutes before she slammed on the breaks in front of a brightly lit bar.   
  
"Why do you-"  
  
She got out of the car, slamming the door shut before Ian could finish his question. He rolled his eyes, and followed her inside, thinking to himself that her silent treatment couldn't last for too much longer.  
  
~*~  
  
"I can't believe you're still not talking to me," Ian said in disbelief, as he walked behind Danielle towards her car.   
  
It'd been two hours since they'd entered the bar, and she hadn't said one word to him as she threw back shot after shot of vodka. She didn't respond, of course, but fished in her pocket clumsily for her keys.  
  
"I don't think so," Ian laughed, grabbing the keys from her hand. He pushed her towards the passenger side of the car, surprised that she didn't even object. Ian sighed, shaking his head as he slid behind the wheel. He didn't know how Bond dealt with these bitches constantly.  
  
  
  
**A/N: LoL...wow...that amused me. 


	7. Deadly Nightlife

A/N and whatnot...uh-oh...looks like trouble ahead. Ian's ch.  
  
  
Ian revved up Dani's T-bird and sped away from the bar. Having no idea where he was going, he hung a quick right, crossing over an arched bridge. Looking over, he saw Dani nodding off to sleep. He continued to navigate the streets of Paris until he had a firm grip on the handling of the T-bird. Wondering if French intelligence was anything like British Intelligence, Ian parked the car in a back alley and began snooping around the car. Dani had fallen into a drunken sleep in the passenger side.  
  
Ian kept his alert eyes on the surrounding environment as well. As he was snooping through the glove compartment, he noticed a group of stragglers approaching the car from the passenger side. He stepped out of the car, and walked around to the passenger side, leaning against the door.  
  
"Something I can help you gentlemen with?" Ian asked, his alert eyes noticing two more men coming towards the car from behind.  
  
"We don't want you." one of them growled in bad English. "We want your little lady friend."  
  
"Well I hate to break this to you, but you have exactly ten seconds to turn around and go back to the scum-hole you crawled out of."  
  
"And what are you going to do to us."  
  
"Five."  
  
"Heh, Il est faible. Tuez-le."  
  
"Two, one, zero. Your French is as bad as your English my friend. Now, leave or die."  
  
"I think not. You are the one who is going to die!" the ruffian shot back.  
  
"Really?" Ian said, whipping his gun out from his holster, and shooting the man in the chest. The other three in front of him took a step back. Ian spun on his right heel and fired a warning shot at the encroachers from behind.  
  
Ian planted his hand on the door of the T-bird and catapulted himself over the sleeping Dani into the driver's seat. Ian ripped the keys through the ignition sequence, slammed the car into reverse, and steered straight for the two thugs that had been waiting to ambush him from behind the car.  
  
One of the men was more intelligent, or less drunk, than the other, and jumped out of the way. However, this did not avail him much, because he jumped headlong into a brick wall of a building that was lining the alley. The other French thug gave new meaning to "a deer in the headlights", or in this case, a Frenchman in the taillights. Ian rammed right through him, and spun the car out onto the street. Ignoring traffic signals, Ian jammed the car into drive, and sped off into the night.  
  
However, the adventure had not ended. Three cars came zooming out of the alley behind him. Ian, having the wondrous gift that all males are graced with of sense of direction, hung a quick right then a fast left, which took him out of the city.  
  
Once in the country, the pursuing cars began to gain on the thunderbird. 'Too much wind resistance' Ian thought, considering the convertible style of the car. Ian glanced over and saw Dani stir in her sleep.  
  
With the encroaching cars gaining quickly, Ian had to think and act even quicker. Thinking one step ahead was a trademark skill that he had honed for years, and had eventually got him his job in British Intelligence. Ian slammed on the brakes and spun the car into a 180 degree turn just as a bullet whizzed by.   
  
Hoping his little stunt had not done too much damage to Dani's car, Ian flicked on his high beams and sped towards the oncoming vehicles. Blinded by the bright lights, few of the errant bullets hit their target. However, one was enough to tarnish this pristine car. Taking his gun in his right hand, and gripping the wheel with his left, Ian fired at the nearest car, off to the left hand side.  
  
Ian grabbed Dani and yanked her head down and out of sight and onto his lap. Ian fired his last two rounds into the next car approaching from the left. One hit the driver square on, killing him instantly. The third and final car that had been approaching from the right attempted to mimic Ian's maneuver, and ended up in a tailspin. Ian watched in his rearview mirror as the last car careened off the road and struck a nearby tree.  
  
"So much for them." Ian said as Dani moaned in her sleep.  
  
***  
  
Suddenly, Ian felt the right front of the car crunch, and his car begin to spin. Wisely, instead of trying to counter the spinning car with his wheel, he jerked his wheels in the direction of the spin, then slammed on the brakes, coming to rest beneath a large tree.  
  
Ian jumped out of the car and ran headlong towards the car that had struck him. Fortunately, the other car was a convertible as well. Ian jumped onto the hood of the wrecked car that was steaming profusely from where the right headlight used to be. Ian hurdled the windshield and thrust his feet into the chest of the gunner who had been seated in the back. The man slumped over, gasping for air. Ian grabbed the knife from the man's breast pocket as the driver of the car jumped out and began to run for his life.  
  
Ian saw that the passenger was quite dead, and did not take time to finish the gunner. He hurdled the doors, and took off after the driver. The dim-witted driver was running straight for the T-bird. Ian took the knife in his and, and flung in with all his might towards the escaping thug.  
  
"Agent-!" the man began to say before the knife hit him in the shoulder blade.  
  
***  
  
Dani awoke to find her head resting on the drivers seat of her thunderbird. She sat up, and saw a man running towards the car. Suddenly, he fell to the ground, writhing in pain. Out of the shadows came a tall phantom. She felt blackness encroaching on the edges of her mind, so she laid her head back down and went to sleep.  
  
***  
  
Ian walked slowly towards the driver, who was screaming in pain. Ian bent over him and ripped the knife from his shoulder, throwing the man to the ground.  
  
"WHO SENT YOU?!" he demanded.  
  
"You'll never know." the driver said amidst screams of pain.  
  
"WHO SENT YOU?!!" Ian reiterated his question, demonstrating this by placing the knife against the man's throat.  
  
"I'll never tell you!" he shot back.  
  
"Last chance." Ian said, digging the point of the knife in, and drawing a trickle of blood.  
  
"Never!" the man said, spitting in Ian's face.  
  
"Do NOT mess with British intelligence." Ian whispered as he ripped the knife through the soft skin of the man's throat.  
  
  
***  
  
Ian parked the car outside the hotel, and gathered Dani from the passenger side.  
  
"Oooh my head. What happened?" she moaned.  
  
"Nothing babe, it'll all be better in the morning." he said as he led her into the hotel.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Oooh yeah, that was fun 


	8. Unexpected Events

Alright, this is Ian again. Yes, I know we're going out of order, but its all good.  
  
  
  
"And what should we do about Agent Y in Paris?"  
  
"Exterminate. Agent Y has become useless."  
  
"It was reported to us that Agent T was killed while on assignment in Paris. Could be the mark of British intelligence."  
  
"We have wraps on all British Agents. It was not a British agent that did him in. It was by the failure of Agent Y that he lost his life. Contact the execution branch immediately."  
  
"Yes, sir."  
  
***  
"Wake up Dani." Ian said. "Its time to go. We have to catch our flight for Rome."  
  
"Huh? What?" Dani said, rolling over in her bed. "How did you get in here?"  
  
"I dragged you up here last night, remember? Although, I suppose you wouldn't..."  
  
"Whatever, let me get dressed, then we can leave." Dani moaned, clutching her head as she rolled out of bed, still in her clothes from the night before.  
  
"Alright," Ian said, "I'll meet you in the lobby in fifteen minutes. Don't be late. We have to stop by Station F before we leave to pick up our plane tickets."  
  
***  
  
Half an hour later...  
  
  
Half an hour later Dani stumbled into the lobby with bags in hand.  
  
"Where have you been?" Ian demanded. "You're late."  
  
"As if you're ever on time." She shot back.  
  
"Let's get out of here. We've got a plane to catch." Ian said, grabbing his bags and ending the argument. As they strode into the parking lot, Ian hailed a taxi.  
  
"We can take my car." Dani said.  
  
"Not after last night." Ian replied.  
  
"What?!" Dani snapped, her eyes flaming, "What did you do to my car?! Where is it?!"  
  
"Well...right now it's probably at an auto-body shop. Don't worry. They'll fix it up." Ian responded as they got into a taxi. "As for your first question. I did not do anything to your car. As for the car that rammed into us. They did something to your car. Not me. That's not counting the bullet-holes from-"  
  
"Alright. Enough." Dani said, cutting him off. They sat in silence the rest of the ride except for Dani giving the driver directions. The cab screeched to a halt a few blocks away from the station.  
  
"Thanks for the lift." Ian said, tossing the driver the fee.  
  
The veil of silence held over them until they reached the station. Finding the door unlocked, Dani opened it and walked inside. All her years of training could not have prepared her for the gruesome sight which came before her eyes as she swong the door open. "OH MY-"  
  
Ian cut her off by clamping his hand over her mouth. "Shh," he whispered, "whoever did this may still be here." Ian slinked inside and past the mutilated body of Pierre LaSalle. He looked back and saw Dani still standing in shock in the doorway. Ian thought to himself that she was endangering their location by standing there, but Station F was obviously compromised already as was evidenced by LaSalle's death. Ian quickly stole into LaSalle's office where he found their mission dossier along with the plane tickets sitting on his desk. Ian snatched the folder from the desk and dashed for the door.  
  
***  
  
An hour and a half later, Ian and Dani were seated on Air France flight 165 bound for Rome. Dani had not spoken since they left the station.  
  
"Are you okay?" Ian asked, genuine concern in his voice.  
  
"Wha-wha-what h-h-hap-pened?" Dani stammered.  
  
"Its okay. We're safe." Ian said.  
  
"B-but...Pierre." Dani said, tears forming in her eyes. She leaned her head on Ians shoulder and began to sob.  
  
"It's okay." Ian said, trying to comfort her. As Dani was crying on his shoulder, Ian pulled out his wireless Pocket Communicator, and quickly typed out a message to MI6 about the events that had occurred. When he finished, he placed the communicator back in his coat pocket.  
  
Ian reached across his body with his right hand and cupped Dani's chin between his thumb and index finger. He lifted her head up so he could look into her eyes. "Its okay," he said, "you're safe here."  
  
Suddenly, the plane was rocked by the sound of an explosion.  
  
"What was that?" Dani asked.  
  
"Attention all passengers. The plane has been hit. Everything is alright, we're going to try to land." the flight attendant said over the intercom.  
  
"Everything's not alright." Ian whispered to Dani as a fighter plane whooshed by the window. "That was a missle we were hit with. We're above the Alps. We're not going to land. Follow me." With that, Ian grabbed Dani's hand and dragged her towards the luggage compartment.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Take it away...we just cant escape trouble 


End file.
